1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including an electronic component serving as a heat-generating source, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus, such as a digital video camera and a digital still camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some electronic apparatuses, such as a digital video camera, are provided with a prism having a plurality of color component light-emitting surfaces, and image pickup devices, such as CCD sensors, are respectively disposed on the plurality of color component light-emitting surfaces of the prism.
In this type of electronic apparatus, the image pickup devices are heat-generating sources. Hence, there has been proposed a technique to release heat generated at the image pickup devices to the outside through heat-conducting plates integral with cooling elements, heat-dissipating plates, and a camera chassis (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-247594).
In this proposal, the heat-conducting plates are pressed against the image pickup devices through the cooling elements by fastening edges of the heat-conducting plates with screws or the like to the heat-dissipating plates mounted on the camera chassis, so as to have close contact with the image pickup devices, thereby enhancing the efficiency of heat dissipation.
According to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-247594 cited above, however, there is a variation in the shape of the prism having the plurality of color component light-emitting surfaces. It is therefore difficult to fasten edges of all of the heat-conducting plates with screws or the like to the heat-dissipating plates to be allocated respectively to the plurality of image pickup devices. Consequently, work efficiency at the time of assembly decreases.
In addition, since the image pickup devices and the prism are bonded to each other with an adhesive agent, the bonded parts become liable to deterioration due to secular change if stress acts upon the bonded parts from the outside as the result of the heat-conducting plates being pressed against and brought into close contact with the image pickup devices. Thus, the image pickup devices may become misaligned with the prism.